Fergie
|birth_place=Hacienda Heights, California, U.S.A. |died= |sex=Female |species= |height=5'4" |occupation=Singer, actress |yearsactive= 1984-present |awards= |website=http://www.fergie.com/ |relatives= |known_for= Being a member of the music group, The Black Eyed Peas |spouse=Josh Duhamel (2009-2017 (separated)) |children= |character=Ann |birthname = Stacy Ann Ferguson |episodes = "Nooner or Late"}} Fergie (Born March 27,1975 as Stacy Ann Ferguson and usually credited as Stacy Ferguson in her acting roles) is a pop vocalist and actress, primarily known for her role in the music group The Black Eyed Peas and previously with the all-female trio, Wild Orchid. She appeared on Married...with Children in the season 8 episode, ''Nooner or Later'' as Ann. Music She started her musical career as a member of Wild Orchid, a trio vocalists consisting of her, Renee Sandstrom and Stefanie Ridel, which formed in 1990. The girls began performing and singing at nightclubs and charity functions while waiting for a record label, eventually getting signed to RCA Records in 1994 and released their first album "Wild Orchid" and first single "At Night I Pray" in 1996. In 1998, they released their second album Oxygen which did poorly and followed up with Fire in 2001. By the later half of 2001, RCA dropped them and she left by September 2001, citing her frustration with the trio's image as well as dealing with her own drug addiction problems. The remaining members eventually disbanded the group during the summer of 2003. During a performance with The Black Eyed Peas in 2001, Fergie exchanged numbers with will. I. am, one of the founding members of the group, to add vocals to a new single the group was working on. She was eventually brought on as a full time member of the group and adopted the stage name Fergie. She made her debut with them on the 2003 album, Elephunk and has remained active with the group until her departure from the band in 2018. In 2006, she released her first solo album, The Duchess, which was exclusively produced by will. i. am and released singles such as "London Bridges", "Glamorous" and "Big Girls Don't Cry". Ten years later, she followed it up with another solo album, Double Duchess. On February 18, 2018, it was officially announced by will.I. am that she was no longer with The Black Eyed Peas and that the group would perform as a trio again. Acting Career She began voice acting in the 1980s, providing the voice of Sally for the Peanuts cartoons and then started acting on Kids Incorporated, holding the record for being the longest running cast member on the show. She has appeared on various shows such as Mr. Belevedere and California Dreams alongside Jay Anthony Franke (the pizza delivery man from season 5's Al...with Kelly) and the films Grindhouse, Planet Terror and Poseidon, as well as providing her voice to shows and films such as Madagascar 2 and Rocket Power. Personal Life In 2009, she married actor Josh Duhamel after meeting him on the set of the NBC show Las Vegas in a Catholic ceremony and in 2013, gave birth to their first child, Axl. In 2017, she and Duhamel announced that they had separated and officially filed for divorce on June 1, 2019. She has admitted that she began experimenting with drugs during her time with Wild Orchid, starting with ecstasy before moving on and becoming addicted to crystal meth. She eventually got clean but admitted that it was the hardest boyfriend to break up with. External Links * IMDb Profile Category:Guest stars Category:Actors